


Drink In Your Insecurities and Sober Up Your Fears

by simonsprettyface



Series: 800 tumblr followers celebration prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, M/M, before laying out all his insecurities, when alec is drunk he talks about how big and strong his boyfriend is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: “You are just… so strong,” Alec said, leaning against Magnus as they walked into the loft. “Like you’re probably the strongest person on Earth,” he said, looking over at his boyfriend. “With your huge arms and broad shoulders and abs,” he trailed off, sighing contently.





	Drink In Your Insecurities and Sober Up Your Fears

“You are just… _so_ strong,” Alec said, leaning against Magnus as they walked into the loft. “Like you’re probably the strongest person on Earth,” he said, looking over at his boyfriend. “With your huge arms and broad shoulders and abs,” he trailed off, sighing contently.

Magnus just rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he held Alec upright. “Okay, darling, I think you _might’ve_ had one too many tonight,” he teased, though he wasn’t exactly sober himself. 

“Still true,” Alec mumbled, stopping to wrap his arms around Magnus’s neck. “You’re so big and strong, bet you could lift me up,” he said and Magnus chuckled.

“You’re right, I could,” he said before picking Alec up into his arms, grinning at the drunken giggles that came out of his boyfriend. He carried the Shadowhunter into the bedroom and helped him get ready for bed, trying to ignore all the kisses the younger man was trying to pepper him with so he could get into the bed sooner. Once they were both in their underwear he climbed under the covers and Alec instantly turned to him, his eyes mapping out every single inch of Magnus’s face. 

“I could stare at you forever,” Alec said softly, his eyes still darting around the Warlock’s face. He reached out to touch his face, his fingers tracing over his facial hair before touching his cheeks. “What could you ever seen in me? You’re this ethereal being and I’m just… me,” he said, swallowing thickly. “You could have anyone in the world, Magnus.”

“Of course I could. But why would I want anyone else but you?” he asked, looking over at the nephilim. “You’re perfect, Alexander,” he assured.

“No I’m not. You know I’m not. I’ve fucked up so many times with you and I don’t deserve you,” Alec said, trying not to tear up. “I almost married someone else, I killed Clary’s mom. You had to save me from the ledge, literally. All the shit with the sword and Valentine and for some reason, here we are,” he said, biting his lip. “I don’t deserve you. Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve any of this. The happiness, the love. An amazing boyfriend and parabatai and sister and mom. Even Clary and Simon. Or my job. I never expected any of this, maybe that’s why I don’t feel like I can deserve it,” he said, his heart as open as his mouth at that moment. “You know? My future always looked so dark and dreary before, I never thought I’d be good enough to be the Head of the Institute and I sure as hell never thought I’d get to have a _boyfriend_. And now I have it and I don’t deserve it,” he said, choking up.

Magnus laid there, surprised, before he reached out to gently touch Alec’s cheek. “Oh Alexander,” he said softly, running his thumb slowly under his eye. It surprised him a little, how vulnerable Alec was being. But he always seemed to be able to get a little deep when they were in bed, not to mention the addition of alcohol to the equation lead to him having a Shadowhunter in his bed laying all of his insecurities out for Magnus to see. “Fine, you’re right. You’re not perfect. But neither am I. And we can just be perfectly imperfect together, okay?” he asked, smiling softly. “I have never loved like I have loved you. I’ve had tens of thousands of people in my bed, but not one of them have I wanted to see the next morning quite like I do you,” he assured, his hand moving to gently run through his hair. “You make everything bearable again, when I wake up and see your head on my chest I know it’s going to be a good day. Your smile is like sunshine and your kisses bring me back to life every single time. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said, leaning in to kiss him softly and slowly. He could still taste the alcohol on Alec’s kiss and it almost made him smile. “Get some sleep, darling. When you wake up in the morning it’s all going to be okay,” he promised.

Alec just nodded before drifting off, his snores filling the room before he knew it. Magnus just pulled him close and smiled when Alec rested his head on his chest and as he closed his eyes, he knew there really was no one he’d rather be doing all this with than the archer.


End file.
